dragonballxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarada the saiyan
Sarada is one of the surviving saiyans from planet vegeta She and her brother were able to make it out before the planets unfortunate destruction.In terms of a person,sarada is a rather timid and passive saiyan. She first tasted Super Saiyan power when her cousin Rider was killed by her brothers evil clone. While in her super saiyan form she gains a bit of mass to herself but she gains amazing power.When she unleashes her full super saiyan power she gains a good amount of mass but she doesn't slow down,her power increases dramatically. Sarada gains her Ròse form when she is training h to achieve this hidden power that is said she can unlock.However when Vegeta catches a glimpse of her new form he is enrage that he and Goku cannot have that power and of course he charges. She says she made this form on her own which also angered Vegeta since it gives him a distinct memory of Goku black Saradas anger and power is unleashed to the max when earth is destroyed by a mind controlled Vegeta The evil clone of Teran,Saradas brother had just come back in a metallic form which allowed him to control other beings and enslave them. Vegeta being careless and trying to destroy him lowered his guard and ended up being controlled by Mecha-Taran. Not only does Mind Controlled Vegeta destroy earth but kills Rider and Teran in the process which naturally makes sarada snap. Fortunately Whis was able to rewind time so saradas rage had a purpose and was able to be unleashed on someone. One very curious thing is both Teran and Sarada are able to copy ones clothing.As long as they have met before they can make a exact copy of their clothing. Some facts about Sarada? Well she is known to toy around with people if she is just bored or feeling a little playful.She also loves dressing like others just for laughs sometimes as well. She also made friends with one from friezas race and as well as the Majin race.Their names are Frostbite and Jen. More information on other characters will be released shortly after this. Quick Note,While Saradas full super saiyan power is unleashed her hair spikes up along with her power.You will see below SUPER SARADA Sarada transforms into this when Goku suggested a tournament in the world of void,shortly after the tournament of power. If you to see the transformation check out the Manga chapter 11:2 Beast awaken.You not only see this transformation but Jen's as well. In this state Sarada gains so much mass its ridiculous.But her power is immensely boosted.Now this is right above her full super saiyan power,which means she is severely slowed down.One hit from her and chances are you'll go down.Now lets go on to Ultra Sarada. Now i know what your thinking.Thats not Sarada but you havent been able to see what type of lower body clothing that she was wearing.She kinda goes over the limit of how much energy she should let out and in the next manga chapter that is coming soon you'll see she tires out and regains consciousness after.Goku even says its too much for her body to handle and she does tire out and remembers who and where she is. Jeez steroids much?She did this when Jen the majin started to buff up as well to fight against vegeta and since Saradas full power super saiyan she bulked-up as well not knowing of her loss of speed,all she knew was her power would b immeasurable. Another Manga chapter will be coming out eventually so you can see this form a little bit more.